legends_of_the_universesfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay Owner
This page is completely non-canon The Roleplay Owner is the embodiment of Legends of the Universes and he controls everything. He is omnipotent. Abilities * Change the music played throughout the Multiverse to effect the theme of the situation. * Change the outcome of anything at all, an example is how he can change what a certain character does or says. * Add anything to Legends of the Universes. An example is how he added the Primordial Orbs, sold the DLCs to the Negative Gods, added his own lore to things, etc * Remove anything from LotU. An example is how he removed the idea that The Dragon was a real dragon with elemental powers and needed the Katanas to fuel these elemental powers. * Anything he wants to happen will happen. * Causes several Reality Breaks. Children The Roleplay Owner loves to appear as something he is not, usually a lesser being than himself. His true and final form is known as 5Void, but a few of his "children" are known to appear frequently. * Primordial God of Reality (MessageBox) * Primordial God of Reality 2 (Speklem) * Primordial God of Reality 3 (Bl_ue) Negative Gods There are currently three known negative gods, which are Immortals who hail from the negative Universes called Roblox. They all wield a small portion of the Roleplay Owner's power, but he is still above them, and so are his children. In secret, these Negative Gods all control a certain part of the Multiverse, and even secretly fused with a character in LotU. * MuleDeerBuck, God of Asspulling - Can make extremely unrealistic things happen * Prisrae, God of Irrelevancy - Repels almost everything he chooses and is nearly unbeatable by non-Gods, but dies if he becomes relevant * Astrophel, God of Control - Controls the outcomes of most things, meaning this God can seem weak, but in reality, he is unstoppable. Perished Gods These Gods are Negative Gods that have perished, or are between life and death and frequently change between alive and dead. Their full names are not even known- at least not for all of them... * Mason (not Mason Buck), God of Mirrors - A mistake made from MuleDeeruck, this God chose to die. It controlled everything that nobody wanted control over. An example is not controlling mead. * DatmageNar, God of Regret - This God chose to die. He controlled all of the drinks of LotU as well as dead characters. * Benzo, God of Coolness - This God chose to die. He controlled almost nothing, but was respected greatly by everyone that knew him. * Super, God of Confusion - This God is near death, but not quite there yet. It had to power to make anyone be like "da fuc?" * Sunkist, God of Characters - This God tripped, thus he died. He had the power to spawn a character in LotU at will. * ? and ?, Goddesses of Cats - These Goddesses are both now dead, and their names are unknown. * ?, God of Questioning - This God was killed by the Roleplay Owner himself. He had one ability: to ask questions. They were usually questions he already had the answer to. * Ouchi, God of Edges - This God was slain by MuleDeerBuck. He controlled all of the edges in the Multiverse. * Elite, God of Reality (4?) - This God was supposede to become the 4th God of Reality, but died due to an unknown reason. * Assapagan, God of Balls - This God was in love with a show from Japan, and so, he spanwed multiple characters about that. He died due to an unknown reason. All of the Perished Gods are not known. Category:Gods Category:Ancient Gods Category:Major Gods Category:Goddess Category:Browse